


Flirting and Blushing

by Amanda15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Changpil, Fluff, High School, Love, M/M, changlix, like so much fluff, m/m - Freeform, pinning, soft, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 01:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13559961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda15/pseuds/Amanda15
Summary: “ damn why is it so easy to make you stutter and blush ? ““ why do you love the word ‘ blush ‘ so damn much? ““ cause it looks super cute on you, “OrAU! where Lee Felix the teachers pet who gets straight A’s in his report card and never ever ever land his ass in detention.... landed his ass in ditention for the first time, just to see Seo Changbin, the schools rebel





	Flirting and Blushing

 

* * *

Lee Felix a seventeen year old student who has his life well put together. Hes got all the inquiries to be one of the few students in his high school to graduate and get accepted in the university he dreams of. He also has his best friends that are also facing a bright future ahead of them.

The three of them always faces the world together since junior high, and now theyre graduating high school with high hopes and

no partner at all.

Well, no one cares about that part except our little Lee Felix, because the moment he steps out of that big high school doors with his toga and diploma, he wont be able to stare at the one and only Seo Changbin every time hes in math class.

Seo Changbin however has a bit of a dark future infront of him, not so much sunlight and joys there, he would rather stay where he is right now and not face whatever he has to when he leaves high school. Dont get him wrong, leaving high school is his top priority, he hates this place more then anything. But atleast he knows what he should do every day, atleast he has a full on schedule that he has to go through, atleast he doesnt have to think about picking choices that will affect his future and ruin his entire life if he chose the wrong one, and atleast he knows that every time he walks inside math class hes able to see the cutie Lee Felix sitting near the window.

•

It was lunch time, the bell rings to signal that everyone is free from whatever hell of a class they have. Felix stood up from his desk and stored his English textbooks in his locker. He was about to walk towards the canteen when he heard his voice.

“ Yah! HYUNJIN I SWEAR IF YOU DONT GIVE ME BACK MY WALLET I WILL THROW YOU OFF THE GODDAMN BUILDING “

Ugh hes just so so beautiful and Felix is just so so in love. Seo Changbin can yell at him for just being alive and he would be fully content, he just wants to hear that voice all day.

Felix sat at his and his friends usual spot and took out his lunch. For three years he never once touched the gross food canteen offers him. He doesnt know how his friends are able to eat and swallow any of them.

“ if he ever gives me any more assignments i will burn down his house, “ Jisung said sitting on the canteen chair

Felix looked at his other friend, Chan, “ the usual, its our Chem teacher “

Felix only has two friends that he really truly cherish with all his heart and soul in high school, they are Jisung and Chan.

Jisung, a brown haired boy, whos been his friend since they were kids. Chan, a blonde haired boy, has been his friend since the moment he walked inside high school.

“ Fe, you have to help me, you have to teach me how to endure Chem and actually get good scores, i cant face that stupid teachers face ever again in my life, i need to pass, “ Jisung rambles

“ calm down Jisung you will pass “

“ easy for you to say, you have straight A’s everyone fucking loves you, even the meanest teacher loves your stupid ass, “

“ ugh everyone but Changbin “

Chan groaned at that, “ for the love of god Felix when will you drop that crush of yours “

“ the moment i drop that crush of mine is the moment someone replaced the real Felix with a fake one. How can one human being not fall in love with Seo Changbin, the only man that makes this whole high school experience less painful, “ Felix said

“ i love how we’ve been friends for so long that i actually am not offended by that statement of yours, glad to know that we as your friends have no effect in your high school experience, “ Chan said

“ shut up stop being dramatic, you know what i mean “

“ Besides i dont get what you see in him Fe, hes not smart, neither is he nice, he sleeps in all of his classes and frankly hes not that handsome “

“ hes not t- HES NOT HANDSOME? Excuse me mister i dont know what the effect of making musics and writing lyrics all night is but i sure do know that it has effects on your eyesight. UGLY AND SEO CHANGBIN DOESNT BELONG IN ONE SENTENCE BANG CHAN “

“ oh my god for the love of fucking god please kill me now please, i will accept my fate of not graduating just kill me now, “ Jisung chanted

“ wow i thought i was the idiot but no, you are. You just shouted his name in front of thousands of high school students, you basically just showed your undying love for that man “

“ you think i care Chan? You think i give any damns? Were about to graduate soon i need to do something or im never going to be able to even speak with him once. I could yell his name and tell him my love for him and he still wouldnt react, ugh why is my life like this “

“ stop whining its annoying, “ Jisung said

“ besides why would you want to date someone who lands their ass in detention EVERY DAY, “ Chan yelled

“ every day? Damn atleast he’s good at something, “ Jisung piped in, “ there you go Felix, if you really want to talk to him or just stare at him longer then just land your ass in detention “

“ Han Jisung you are one smart human being “

“ no, Felix for the love of god no, “ Chan begged

“ yes Felix yes, im going to land my damn ass in detention “

•

This is how Felix found himself in his physics class thinking of a way to possibly land himself in detention, lucky for him his physics teacher is one of the meanest, rudest teacher out there that will not tolerate any kind of noise in his classroom.

He also hates students sleeping in his class, he needs everyones attention on him since he probably has none back at home.

So Felix laid his head down on the table and pretended to sleep, until his teacher noticed him.

“ Felix?! Felix wake up! “

_Ignore him Felix_

“ Is he seriously sleeping? “ someone said behind him

_No im not_

“ someone wake him up! “ yelled his teacher

“ Felix you idiot wake the fuck up, “ Jisung said sitting beside him while shaking his body

_Come on just give me the detention i need_

Felix heard footsteps, they’re getting closer and closer and

**BAM!**

Felix stood up from his chair and yelled. He looked around the classroom, some were trying to suppress their laughter, some were actually genuinely scared, and someone beside him ( Jisung ) is shaking his head in disbelief. He looked at his teachers face and Damn im in trouble alright.

“ Well this is interesting, “ said his teacher, “ detention “

Felix sat back down, the look of victory plastered on his face. He looked at his friend sitting beside him. Jisung was looking at him like he grew two heads, that he can’t believe he actually has a friend like this.

“ you better make that detention time worth it, jump on his table if you have to, “ Jisung said

•

It was 3 pm and all the students piled up in the corridor, trying to take all their belongings out and finally leave this hell of a place. Felix was standing infront if his locker waiting for everyone to finally leave the building so he could make his way inside the detention room. He saw Jisung and Chan walking towards him, Felix could feel the lectures coming his way.

“ you idiotic human being, “ Chan said

“ Felix i swear to god if after this stupid shenanigan you pulled and you still chickened out on talking to him, i will do it myself, “ Jisung said

“ come on guys, dont you have faith in me?”

“ no “ they both said in unision

“ rude much? “

“ Fe, if this is about studied or grades then all my faith is on you, but this is about approaching a stranger, approaching Seo Changbin. You barely have any friends, how am i suppose to put my faith in you. “ Chan rambled

“ okay i get it, dont have to be that honest “

“ good luck Fe “

•

  
The detention room was like any classroom, but yet it feels guilty to be inside it. The teacher watching them today was his PE teacher, known for cracking dad jokes and not paying attention to his surroundings.

“ well this is something, “ he said when Felix walked in, “ what did you do kiddo?”

“ sleep, “

“ alright sit down, “

Felix wanted to ask him if Changbin made a nuisance today that landed him in detention as well but thats not creepy at all. So Felix decided to just sit down and wait for Changbin... wether hes coming or not.

Felix sat near the window as usual, because thats one of his favourite spots in any classroom. He can be locked inside a building, studying his brain out, but he is still able to feel like he’s outside just because he’s seating near the window. No matter how stuffy and loud the classroom may be, Felix would still be able to eel fresh air inside his lungs and calmness just because of one window. He guess thats why he’s able to pay attention hard to the subject he’s studying.

30 minutes in and still no sign of Seo Changbin. Damnit why does he have to be nice and calm on the day where Felix decided to meet him in detention.

He cant possibly be late to detention can he? Its DETENTION, why would he also come late to this class thats not officially a class? Felix thought

But yes his prayers were answered and yes Seo Changbin is able to come to a class with no teachers ( the PE teacher left him ) and no studies late.

The moment the love of his damn life walked inside the room, Felix could feel his heart racing ten times faster and his hands shaking. Thats how weak Lee Felix is for a man called Seo Changbin. Changbin walked inside clearly surprised to see another student inside the room, his eyes went wide and he stopped walking. Felix was staring, he knows hes staring but he cannot look away, he is too entranced by the beauty standing before him. Felix knows hes stupid as heck for not looking away, how obvious can he get that he’s so damn whipped and in love.

Just like the other teachers, Changbin was surprised that the teachers pet Lee Felix and also his crush for years, is sitting in detention class. Changbin can feel the stare Felix shot him, but Changbin being the annoying asshole that he is, he sent a wink his way. Damn the victory Changbin felt when Felix cheeks went directly red was so good. Changbin made it his priority to create more blushes on that freckled filled cheeks and to actually talk to cute guy he loves.

Yes he _loves_

Felix wanted to kill himself. Hes been chanting those words to himself since the moment he kept staring at Changbin. Felix really wishes hes dead. 10 more minutes until detention is over and Felix has done nothing to try to talk to him, damnit Chan was right he is a coward. Felix laid his head on the table, hes about to fucking cry.

“ damn kid you look like youre having a full on crisis there “

Felix shot up his head and damnit he’s dumb. Changbin is sitting on his table, staring at him, he’s way too close. He’s so close, damnit he’s so close, he smells so good. Felix head is in jumbles, because of how good Changbin the angel smells. He smells like pine trees and musk and damn Felix is about to throw himself on him, but at least he’s conscious enough to know that thats creepy. Felix knows he’s handsome but damn he didn’t know Seo Changbin would be this handsome up close, and Felix is staring yes again.

“ you okay kid? “

“ im not a kid you idiot we’re the same age, “ Felix said. You dumb asshole, you just called Seo Changbin, THE Seo Changbin and idiot.

“ did you just call me an idiot? “

“ no “

“ why are your cheeks red ? “

“ they’re not “

He cuckled, “ im not blind Felix, its not even hot in here why are your cheeks red? “

Changbins laugh is probably the best song out there, Felix doesnt accept any sort of disagreement.

“ you know my name? “

“ no one in this high school is able to not know your name, every teacher praises you, “

“ right, “

“ are you not going to stare at me again? Are you bored with my face already? “ changbin smirked, “ there you go again, blushing, what a cutie “

Felix head is about to explode, Changbin is really sitting infront of him, flirting with him, “ im not blushing i said, “ but Felix knows his voice wasn’t steady enough.

“ oh okay, “

dont go please dont go, flirt with me again please for the love o-. Felix brain short circuited the moment he felt fingers on his cheeks. He looked up and damnit, Changbins eyes are so beautiful and theyre looking at him.

“ there you go again blushing, “

“ its h-hot in here “

“ damn you do have a lot of excuses dont you? “

“ im n- “ Felix stopped talking, stopped breathing for sure.

Changbin leaned in closer towards him. He was close enough just now but now he’s just way too fucking close. Felix cant breath, he cant think, he doesnt even know if hes even alive right now. Hes so fucking close, their lips are so fucking close, he can feel Changbin’s breath near him.

Can he just kiss me for fucks sakes

“ hey! You can both leave the class room, “

Felix is about to kill himself.

“ see you tomorrow Felix “

Now he’s too far, hes so far away. When will the universe actually let him and Changbin kiss, when?

•

Felix wants to either kill himself or everyone, he cant decide yet. He didnt get any sleep last night because all he could think about was Changbins fingers on his cheeks, Changbins face right infront of him, and also Changbins breath near him.

Changbin is just everywhere inside his head, when will he leave.

“ so how did it go? Felix how did it go you better have good news, “ Jisung said

“ ... Jisung i dont think we would like his answer, look at his face, he looks like he’s about to die or faint, “ Chan said

“ shut up both of you, “

“ you idiot why didnt you talk to him? Did you just stare at his head for an hour? “

“ shut up Jisung i swear to g- “

“ oh he didnt talk this much yesterday, “ said a deep voice

Felix learned from his mistakes and decided that he’s not going to turn around and face the person behind him, because he for sure know he’s going to faint if he actually does. Felix looked up at his friends faces and damn he really wants to punch the smirks on their faces if he could.

“ oh so he actually talked yesterday? “ Jisung asked

“ well more like stuttered, he did more blushing and staring then talking “

“ i did not blush! “ Felix said turning around. Wow he really is an idiot. When will Changbin actually learn some personal space and step the fuck back.

“ there he goes again, blushing, “ Changbin smirked, “ lets go, i have to talk to you “

“ wha- “ but before Felix could answer, Changbin already has his hands on his and is dragging him away from his friends.

•

Felix doesnt know where theyre walking but he do know that he has to prepare himself so he is actually able to hold a proper conversation with the love of his damn life. With how fast Changbin is walking it felt more like hes being dragged, but Felix doesnt mind. All he can think about is how soft Changbins hands is and how warm they are.

Changbin finally pulled him inside a classroom with no teacher nor students, he then proceeds to close the door. Suddenly all the preparing he made, all the sentences he knows he wants to say, flew out of the damn window.

“ we meet again, “

“ couldnt wait till math class to see me? “ Felix said

“ oh youre flirting now? “

“ n-no “

“ damn why is it so easy to make you stutter and blush ? “

“ why do you love the word ‘ blush ‘ so damn much? “

“ cause it looks super cute on you, “ Changbin said moving closer

“ where did you learn all that flirting from? “

“ years of studying obviously, “ Changbin said, “ gotta prepare myself for the day where i actually am able to use it against you, “

“ against me? “

“ yeah, “

“ why me? “

“ well shit Felix you really do pay attention to the studies alot dont you? “ Changbin said touching his cheeks, “ you didnt even realise how much i stare at you “

Either Felix is dense right now or he just wants Changbin to stop talking in riddles and tell him what he mean by that, “ what? “

“ Felix the only reason why im not good at math is because you’re so much more interesting to look at, and the reason why it takes me years to get my belongings out of my locker is because youre so cute when you laugh with your friends, “

“ damn i didnt think you were the cheesy kind, “

“ ... thats all you have to say after all the cheesy shit i said? “

Felix giggled, “ im sorry, i just thought i was the only one staring at you “

•

It was lunch time, Felix was seating in his and his friends usual spot, waiting for the others to come. Felix was not alone however, now he has Changbin beside him, groaning and frustrated.

“ Changbin its not that hard, “

“ easy for you to say, youre basically Einstein, you have the brain of a damn genius, “

“ thankyou for that, but seriously its not hard, this is why you have to pay attention in math class, “ Felix said

“ well then you should stop sitting in my class if you want me to pay attention to that ugly ass teacher, “

“ are you blaming me for your ugly scores? “

“ no im not, “ Changbin said leaning closer “ im blaming your cute looks “

Felix looked back down towards the textbook in an attempt to hide his blush, “ stop flirting and start s-studying asshole, “

“ teach me Felix, im about to diiiee “

“ whiny, “

Jisung and Chan sat infront of them with trays on their hands, on it are the disgusting food the canteen served. Another point to love Changbin is that he agrees that the food the school gives them are toxics and gross, he really is an angel.

“ Whats with the textbook? “ Jisung asked

“ im trying to teach him math but hes so annoying “

“ wow you just dated and you’re already fighting, “

“ we’re not fighting, well we wont be if Changbin over here stops whining “

“ damn you’ve changed Felix, one time you were so damn in love with him that you would hide your face everytime he walks past you, and now youre over here calling him an asshole, “ Chan said

Felix is going to kill him

“ oh? Expose him more please, “ Changbin said

“ theres so much shit he does just to look at you, he would wait for you to leave class cause thats not creepy at all, and ah! One time he landed his ass in detention just to talk to you, “

Felix will kill his friends thats for sure

“ he did - so thats why youre in detention that day? Lee Felix is really really in love isnt he “ Changbin pressed on

“ Jisung you better run if you still want to graduate cause i swear to god i will shove this spoon down your damn throat, “

“ ah youre so cute Felix, dont worry you have me now, you dont have to stare at me in secret anymore “

“ damn you are so gross Felix, stop blushing! “ Jisung yelled

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello human beings, yes i succumbed and finally wrote my own Changpil fic, yes im disgusting and whipped for them but so are you! 
> 
> Find me on twitter if you want more gross shit coming from me 
> 
> @felixinhell
> 
> Or hit up my curiouc cat :3
> 
> https://curiouscat.me/felixinhell
> 
> Hope you liked it!!


End file.
